Brotherly Love: A Little Sister Needs Protection
by PsYcHo-Me
Summary: *FINISHED*Help chapter up..so please help* Just a Celeborn/Galadriel story. :D !PLEASE READ A/N @ BEGINNING AND END! Thankies
1. Author's Note

HI PPLZ!!!!  
  
This is a story of Galadriel and Celeborn, as I see it. I own nothing from this story, except for the Lake of Doriath- unless JRR Tolkien (Bows to him) created something like that as well, which I haven't read about.  
  
Here are some points about this story:  
  
*It's fan fiction. It is SOMETHING along the lines of their story, but not really, since I have not read any books by Tolkien other than the Hobbit and the LOTR trilogy. So I am sorry if you are disappointed in this story, but I'm not, and that's the way it's gonna stay. If you don't like it, ignore it, flame me, whatever and I'll take it off the site. Okiez? :)  
  
*I don't really know much about the Characters except for their names, and that doesn't help a whole hell of a lot. I describe the characters as how I see them or how I have been told they look- also I saw Galadriel in the movie, so that description is like that.  
  
*I like the plot of this story, and it might be a typical love story, I wouldn't know, but please read it, unless you are offended because of a story by a 13 year old taking a stab at her first fanfic, with practically no background info to help her.  
  
I think that's about it, and sorry, I'm not really like this, but I HAD to get that across to you. I'm trying to get my hands on some more of Tolkien's books, but my school library only has the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and the Hobbit, and my local library- well I barely ever go there, since I'm really busy during the week and on weekends. When I do go there, there are nearly no books from Tolkien- they're always on loan. :) I guess that's a good thing tho, I see that a lot of people like his books!  
  
Please don't get too mad if this story is not up to your expectations, I'm just a girl who's writing this from scratch! All I know, is that it's up to my expectations, and that if other people thought so too, that would just be a total bonus! :D  
  
IMPORATANT: The ideas and plot in this story are mine. All places and characters are Tolkien's, unless otherwise stated at the beginning of the chapter. If anything in my story is the same as what someone else has in their story, it is total coincidence. I do not take ideas off others without asking for their permission first, and I would like people to do the same to me. (That's only if you even WANT any of the ideas my brain comes up with!! :P) 


	2. Chapter 1

"I really don't see why we have to study inside on such a beautiful day!"  
  
Luthien gave a long-suffering sigh and looked hopefully at her cousin and tutor.  
  
"Luthien, you know very well that the moment we go outside you wander off to follow the-"  
  
"I promise I won't Celeborn! Please? Just today?" Luthien's pleading blue eyes and forever-messy mop of chestnut hair was too much for Celeborn.  
  
"Alright, I give in, but if you lose your concentration and I get in trouble, you will have no more lessons with sunshine and butterflies on your page!" He said sternly. But the young Elven princess knew it was an empty threat.  
  
"That's what you said last time! Oh well, let's go outside!" Luthien ran out the door before Celeborn even had the chance to fully take in what had just been said.  
  
As Celeborn followed his pupil, he remembered that earlier in the lesson, Luthien had mentioned a feast for that night. She had not told him why. He made a mental note to ask her about it as soon as he caught up with her. Realising how fast Luthien could sprint away from a lesson; Celeborn broke into a sprint himself in order to catch her before she could dodge the remainder of it.  
  
Luthien slowed down a little, remembering how she had promised not to run away. She half-hoped that Celeborn wouldn't find her before her hour of study was up, but she also wished that he would, because if he didn't, Luthien would have to listen to a lecture from her father about the importance of learning. But he wouldn't stay angry with her for long, she knew that. Not many people could resist her pretty face with her deep blue eyes, and long, untamed tangle of hair.  
  
"Luthien! I thought you promised that you wouldn't run off!" Celeborn, slightly out of breath, his silver-blonde hair falling over his face as he halted suddenly, looked directly into Luthien's eyes and couldn't help but laugh at her bewildered face. Luthien joined in with his laughter, and for a moment, they were no longer teacher and pupil, but cousins with a special bond. Celeborn handed the younger elf a study book and quill, smoothly turning her laughter into a groan. He smiled down at her and tousled her hair, receiving a shove in return.  
  
"Did I get that right?" Luthien enquired.  
  
"I'm not telling, until you say it with total confidence." Celeborn replied calmly. Luthien frowned and repeated her answer. Her tutor dropped his serious face and grinned.  
  
"Alright, little one, you're free for the rest of the day, but-" Luthien stood up as soon as she heard the first part of his sentence but Celeborn caught her by the elbow "-but, Luthie, I'm not finished yet!" Luthien reluctantly sat back down next to Celeborn and looked at him impatiently. "You mentioned that your father arranged a feast for tonight, but you didn't mention why, so I was wondering if you knew."  
  
Luthien gasped.  
  
"You haven't heard?!" She exclaimed. Celeborn shook his head, confused. "The Lady Artanis and her brothers are arriving in Doriath tonight! I do not know why, and I care not, all that matters is that they are coming! I will finally see her! I can hardly wait!" Celeborn nodded absent-mindedly, lost in thought. Luthien took this opportunity to scamper off. Celeborn did not get to his feet. Instead, he stayed next to the small but beautiful stream flowing through the greenery of the forest that he and Luthien used as the classroom. This was the place where he came to when he needed to clear his head, or think about something. This was his special place.  
  
Celeborn picked up a leaf from the ground and twirled it between his fingers as he thought. Luthien was right, it was said that the Lady Artanis was beautiful. A few sources even said she was the most beautiful Elf in Middle Earth. He would finally be able to see for sure. He had heard that she loved no one (at least not in the way that she would want to wed them) and anyone who loved her, had no chance with her anyway. Celeborn smiled to himself. He certainly wouldn't fall under her spell. He wasn't one to fall in love.  
  
~*~  
  
The beautifully designed dining hall was packed with Elves, all well dressed with the maidens in long, flowing dresses of different colours and the lads in long pale blue or silvery robes. Celeborn walked over to his cousin, lifted her hand, kissed it and said:  
  
"Milady, you look beautiful tonight. May I ask your name?" Luthien giggled.  
  
"It's me, Luthien!" She said; a tinge of red appearing on each cheek.  
  
"Oh, I beg your pardon! You look so grown up, in your beautiful dress and your hair tied back so neatly. How many hours did it take to brush your hair for this event, cousin?" Luthien gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Luthien! Do not treat your cousin in such a way!" Queen Melian said sternly, with a twinkle in her eye. "And strangely enough, it took only three and a half hours to brush her hair!"  
  
"Nana! OK, so my hair can be a little messy at times, but it's not my fault!" Melian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Whose fault is it then?" Luthien looked around, trying to find someone to place the blame on. Celeborn tried to stifle his chuckle. Melian laughed.  
  
"Oh, never mind, it was only a joke, my darling. Now, let us be seated. The Lady and Lords will be arriving shortly."  
  
"What are the names of Artanis' brothers, Nana? I always have trouble remembering."  
  
"They are the Lords Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod and Aegnor."  
  
The King held up his hand to silence the hall.  
  
"The Lords and Lady will be arriving shortly. Please be seated."  
  
He sat down in his own seat. Celeborn eagerly leaned forward and watched the door intently. A few whispers filled the room as the doorknob turned, and five elves glided into the room. They were very tall, but not quite as tall as the King and Celeborn, who towered above many. Celeborn gasped softly. There was a soft glow being emitted from them. Was this truly what he looked like to others? He was often told that he brightened up a room with a sort of light that seemed to follow him wherever he went. His eyes travelled over the newcomers.  
  
The first elf, Finrod, had a sturdy frame, with bright, liquid blue eyes and soft, light brown curls framing his serious face. Although his face was serious, Celeborn noted that he had wrinkles around his eyes from smiling often. The next two elves had slim frames, with similar faces, yet different at the same time. The third elf in the line had, like Finrod smile wrinkles around his blue eyes. That one was Angrod. The one behind Finrod had a piercing, blue-grey stare, and a thin mouth, which seemed to have no intention of curling upwards. Celeborn decided that he must be Orodreth, as he had heard that Orodreth was the hardest of the five to befriend. The next had a frame like Finrod's, yet he still managed to give an impression that he was not as strong as his brother. He had curls as well, only his hair was much longer than Finrod's shoulder length hair. And his eyes were as grey as rain clouds, yet they still sparkled.  
  
As Celeborn observed the fifth, slightly shorter figure, he was unaware that his mouth was open, until Melien reached over and closed it, then did the same to Luthien. She chuckled softly to herself as the two younger elves' jaws slowly started opening up again.  
  
Artanis had long, wavy golden hair down to her waist. She had clear blue eyes, and a piercing stare like her brother Orodreth, a slim figure, and her white dress with golden embroidery suited her pale skin perfectly. As she walked past Celeborn, she glanced at him, and her eyes softened for a fleeting instant, but passed so quickly that Celeborn was convinced he had imagined it. He felt heat rising to his face as he realised that his mouth was hanging open in amazement.  
  
As the night passed, the guests ate, drank, laughed (or in Orodreth's case, glared) and were greeted by many. Artanis was enjoying herself thoroughly, and she knew that all four of her brothers felt the same, even though they tried not to show it too much. She looked down when she felt a tug on the sleeve of her dress. A pair of strikingly blue eyes blinked up at her.  
  
"Yes, child?" She said calmly. Luthien looked quite surprised that the Lady had not ignored her. Celeborn stopped eating to observe them.  
  
"Who made your dress?" Artanis was stunned at the question delivered so directly, just like that. Celeborn bowed his head low to hide his grin. Trust Luthien to put such a bewildered look onto such an elegant lady's face.  
  
"Now, Luthien, that was a little unexpected wasn't it? No greeting at all?"  
  
Melian had heard her daughter's voice and walked over to make sure she didn't embarrass herself. But it was a little late, as Luthien's cheeks turned crimson. The tiniest trace of a smile appeared on Artanis' face. The colour faded as soon as Luthien realised that she had amused the Lady (even just ever so slightly was enough for Luthien).  
  
"I made this dress. I make many of my dresses. In fact, I make many things. I only wish I had a little time to do more." Artanis looked at Luthien, with a tinge of sadness in her face. Luthien looked back up at her.  
  
"Wow! You made this beautiful dress? By yourself? I would never be able to do something like that!"  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't say that Luthien, otherwise it will happen in that way. I can give you a few lessons while I'm here if you would like me to." Celeborn was close to laughing. He knew Luthien too well to believe that she was as calm as her face suggested.  
  
"Really? I would be honoured!" Luthien looked up, beaming, and then turned to leave Artanis. Slowly she turned back, shy once again. "I am sorry that I did not greet you properly, Lady Artanis." Artanis laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that.I forgot myself! How do you do Princess Luthien, daughter of Queen Melian and King Thingol?"  
  
"I do good. But you forgot to say 'cousin of my favourite family member!'"  
  
Artanis looked puzzled. Celeborn quickly ducked his head. Just as he thought, Luthien ran over to him, took his hand and led him directly to Artanis.  
  
"This is my cousin Celeborn. Oh Cele, Artanis offered to give me lessons, and soon I will be as good as her in making dresses!" Luthien forgot about being formal, and was given a stern look by her father.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady." Celeborn took her hand in his, leaned forward to kiss it, and quickly let go again.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to meet someone who is so highly respected by the King, Queen and Princess." Artanis smiled warmly. Celeborn returned the gesture. Finrod was surprised. It was not often that a stranger could make her smile like that. And it had happened twice in the same night. Artanis' brothers exchanged glances with each other. What did their sister see in this Sindarin Elf?  
~~~~~~A/N: This is actually 2 chapters in one, just to give you a bit more of the story to start off with. Tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue it. ~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

"Luthien. Luthien?" Luthien stirred, but did not open her eyes.  
  
"She adores you, Celeborn. I am thankful that she has you as a cousin and tutor. I will take her now, if you want. Tonight has been a big event for her, and she has been running around all day, unable to contain her excitement." Melian squeezed Celeborn's shoulder before scooping the young girl up to put her to bed. A little way away from Celeborn, Melian stopped.  
  
"May I ask you to show our guests their rooms and tomorrow, if they wish it, show them around Doriath?"  
  
"Certainly, Melian." Celeborn nodded. "Good night, your Highness." Melian smiled. "Goodnight, Celeborn"  
  
As Melian turned away, Celeborn slowly rose from his chair and set out to find the Lords and Lady. His first guess was the high balcony, as most Elves seemed to like it there. His guess was correct. The five siblings were standing in a group, talking. Celeborn walked towards them. They did not notice. He was not sure what to do. Did he wait for them to notice, or did he interrupt them? Either way could be taken as rude. He walked a little closer. Much to his relief, Orodreth noticed that he was there.  
  
"Yes?" He said, staring with those cold eyes.  
  
"Er-" Celeborn cleared his throat. "Queen Melian asked me to show you to your rooms. That is, if you wish it?" He stood, feeling quite foolish as he waited for a reply. Orodreth just stared, as though studying him. The others were still as well. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Artanis turned around. Recognition crossed her face.  
  
"Of course, Orodreth, you could have answered the poor lad, if Melian asked it of him! Yes, it would be good of you to lead us, Celeborn." She gazed at him with her clear, blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, er-" Celeborn nervously cleared his throat again, "This way, then." He said, gesturing towards the doors.  
  
He lead them, and reached one of the guest rooms. "Lord Finrod?" He looked at the man, who raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. "I believe that this is to be your room for your stay." Celeborn opened the door, and sure enough, on the floor there was an envelope, with Lord Finrod written on it in long, spindly writing. Celeborn bent down to pick it up, and handed it to Finrod, "A welcome note, I presume." He said. Finrod bowed his head and turned to his siblings and Celeborn.  
  
"Thank you. Good night." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Celeborn went through this with each of the men, and then when he got to the fifth room, he looked at the woman standing before him. She looked right back at him. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"Lady Artanis, I hope your stay in Doriath is pleasant for you and your brothers." He opened the door, and picked up the letter addressed to her. She did not move.  
  
"I'm sure we will be very comfortable here." She talked with a smooth, low voice, which had enough power to make anyone listen. "Tell me, is your cousin's hair usually neat?" A smile played at the corners of her mouth. Celeborn arched an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it is usually in many tangles, milady." Artanis laughed, and Celeborn joined in. Artanis noted that his laugh was very melodious and rich with sound. She liked it.  
  
"I assumed so. You can tell that underneath her manners and face, she is a free-spirited child."  
  
"I'm afraid that is an understatement." He grinned. "Goodnight, Lady Artanis." He handed her the letter and made to walk up the stairs. She still did not move. She stood there, until he disappeared from sight. As she walked into her room, she realised that there was something about him that appealed to her. She knew not why. Celeborn was like many other elves she had met. Yet there was something different about him.  
  
As Celeborn trudged up the stairs, his mind went over the feast. Artanis was extremely beautiful, more than he would have every thought possible. He wondered if she was always so warm to strangers. Perhaps it was because he and Luthien were kin of the King and Queen, who were going to be giving the Lords and Lady hospitality for a while. But Celeborn had not missed the look that her brothers had exchanged with each other when Artanis smiled so wonderfully at him. Could it be that she was just in an extremely good mood? He shook his head clear of his thoughts, opened the door to his room, and got ready for bed.  
~~~~~A/N: Okie, it's short, I know. :P I'll post another chapter ASAP. ( By the way. Thankies for the reviews! ^_^ I'm happy now.I guess I didn't expect many people to read this story, even though it IS a fanfic site. Aren't I a silly-billy? I will try and edit the chapters to that the dialogue is not as modern.and I'll get better at it, I'm sure. 'Specially with such good constructive critism. ( Better be going now.I need to calm down a bit. (Me rambling on again -.-) 0.o 


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh what a joyful day today, to be filled with no work and lots of play!"  
  
Celeborn stirred, and opened one eye just the tiniest crack. A blurred figure with a dark brown* mane and a white nightgown was jumping up and down on his bed. He smiled.  
  
"Luthien, does it not bother you that you have just woken up your favourite family member?" He mumbled drowsily. Luthien stopped jumping instantly and sidled off the bed reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry Celeborn, but mother just told me that I will not be having any lessons today, so I thought I should come in and tell you." She looked at her feet. Celeborn laughed.  
  
"That's alright; I ought to be getting up anyway. Did you make that little verse up all by yourself?" Luthien nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was so happy that I had to make up little rhyme of my own." She replied.  
  
"Well I think it was a very good verse for such a carefree elf. I never thought you could make up such a thing, so you are obviously very happy." Celeborn got up, pulled his day robes on and followed his cousin out the door.  
  
"Good morning, Cele. You slept late today.did you not sleep well?" King Thingol greeted his nephew.  
  
"I slept fine. Last night was a big event, and I stayed up quite late. I probably could've slept later." He glanced at Luthien.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" She pouted. Thingol sighed.  
  
"Luthien, did you wake your cousin up again? You know better. How many times have I told you that just because you wake up early, doesn't mean-"  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to wake the whole world up, I know, Ada. And I did say I was sorry. I was.overexcited." Celeborn and Thingol laughed.  
  
"Since you know what I am about to say, it is obvious that you have heard the same words before! Come Luthie, Cele- how about some breakfast?" The two elves followed their King eagerly.  
  
~*~  
  
With a full stomach after a glass of juice, scrambled eggs and a few bites of Lembas, Celeborn walked towards the forest of Doriath. He looked into the sky as two white birds flew overhead.  
  
"Oh, I apologise, I didn't mean- Celeborn?" Artanis peered at his face as she grabbed his hand to stabilise him after bumping into him.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Artanis. Yes, it is me, and it was my fault, I was not paying attention to where I was walking." Artanis gave him a relieved look.  
  
"May I ask where you were headed?" She enquired.  
  
"Certainly, I was walking to the forest, one of my favourite places to be in all of Doriath." He answered.  
  
"Was?" She looked at him with her eyes as clear as crystal.  
  
"Well yes, was. I am not walking there at the moment. In fact, if Queen Melian were here, she would probably ask me to accompany you back to the palace. May I?" He asked, and extended his arm. She smiled and slipped her arm through.  
  
"You and Luthien are obviously very close." Artanis stated. Celeborn looked at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"What makes you say that milady?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you are her favourite family member, as she told me last night. She didn't even have to tell me that much, it is so obvious. She fell asleep in your arms; she tagged around after you wherever you went.surely you can see how she adores you?" She looked at Celeborn, who was walking with his head hanging down, and he seemed to be considering what she had just pointed out.  
  
"Well, Queen Melian told me that Luthien adored me. I am admired, aren't I?" He grinned widely. He did not know, but Artanis became uneasy at his last comment. Was this directed at her? Or was it just an innocent joke? At the troubled look on her face, Celeborn sensed that he had said something that disturbed the lady. But he decided not to question her silence.  
  
Finrod and Angrod were sitting on chairs in Orodreth's room, simply enjoying each other's company. Angrod glanced out of the window and saw a familiar woman walking beside the handsome Elf prince who had shown them to their rooms. Orodreth caught his brother's glance and followed his gaze. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I do not like Artanis' behaviour. It is not acceptable. Why has she taken such a liking to that prince? He is nowhere near good enough for her." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh, let her be. Maybe he is the one for her. She certainly does seem to enjoy being near him. She has never been this way with anyone before. Not even with small children. Of course, she is fond of them, but she does not wander around freely with a child in her arms. Not another's anyway. Yet she wanders freely with this man. She is even laughing openly." Angrod shot back at his older brother. Finrod looked at his baby sister, who grew more and more beautiful with every passing day. Indeed she was acting strangely.  
  
"You both have a point, my brothers. But I strongly agree with Angrod. We should let her be. We are her brothers, and we can give her advice, but it is not our place to decide how she should behave and whose company she should like the most. We shall see what happens between them. Many have fallen in love with her, and she has turned down every one of them. This man does not seem to be head over heels. And she is certainly not head over heels in love with him. I think that they will become friends while we are here.exactly how close, I do not know. Orodreth, do not try to sabotage their bond." Finrod looked sharply at Orodreth.  
  
"I was not planning to." He muttered angrily. Not yet, anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~ *- K, well someone (can't remember who, :P Sorry) said that Luthien's hair was black. I didn't know, so rather than repost the chapter, I'll make it that Luthien's hair colour changes to black. :P Ok, it's stupid, but still. If it really bothers you, I'll repost the chapter. So at the beginning it was a light chestnut brown, and now its dark brown.and soon it should be black. 0.o  
  
Also, in the first chapter, I stated that Finrod had light brown curls. :P I'm sorry 'bout that too, because I have sort of a golden blonde hair colour, and people tell me it's light brown.and so what I meant was that his hair'd golden blonde, not light brown. :P I can repost the chappies if this is too confusing or stupid or whatever. Obviously his hairs not as golden as Artanis'! 


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm bored, Nana." Luthien complained.  
  
"Well, I can not help you there, can I? Where are your friends?" Melian didn't even look up from her tapestry.  
  
"Not here. Can you not do something with me?" Luthien opened her blue eyes wide and bent her head low, keeping her eyes on her mother. Melian laughed.  
  
"What did you have in mind, Luthie?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe..oh, never mind! I just thought of something!" Luthien's eyes lit up.  
  
"Alright, run along. But if it is Celeborn you are thinking of, why not give him a day's rest? I think he is in the woods." Melian had guessed correctly, Luthien stopped in her tracks, and turned around. But as she turned, her eye caught sight of her cousin walking over the field with the Lady. Her whole face lit up this time.  
  
"No, Nana, he's right there! I am going to talk to him!" She ran off. Melian smiled. She looked out the window. After seeing who Celeborn was with, she jumped up and chased after Luthien. Luthien had inherited her long legs from her mother, but she still wasn't as fast as the Queen.  
  
"Luthien! I do not think you should interrupt Celeborn at the moment. Try to find him later, when he is no longer in the company of Lady Artanis. Please Luthie." Luthien hesitated. She was too young to understand why she shouldn't run out to her beloved cousin. "How about I make your hair look nice for tonight?" Melian suggested.  
  
"OK." Luthien agreed happily. Melian sighed in relief. She felt that the friendship between Celeborn and Artanis would grow strong. As long as no one tried to stop it.  
  
"So why do you love the forest so much?" The whole day, Celeborn and Lady Artanis had been walking through Doriath, asking questions and learning more of each other. Celeborn refrained from asking any questions that seemed to be nosy, but Artanis questioned to her heart's content.  
  
"I don't know. It just appeals to me. I love the peacefulness that I find there. When I am troubled or need to be alone, the forest is the only place where I can.well, escape to. And yourself?" Artanis raised her eyebrows. Did she dare to tell her new friend the truth?  
  
"Well, I'm much the same as you." She said lamely. Celeborn nodded. "But- well, another reason is.to get away. I mean, leave the world behind me. That is not the only reason, of course, but it is one of them." She stopped there, testing him. Celeborn forgot about being courteous, and went on:  
  
"Get away? How do you mean? From what?" She took a deep breath.  
  
"My brothers. I have not shared this with anyone, so I beg you to keep this to yourself." Celeborn's face softened.  
  
"Of course, Milady."  
  
"They are too over-protective. They do not seem to want to let me go. It is actually mainly Orodreth. He may seem bitter, but I know him better than many. He wants the best for me, but he tries to hide it beneath an almost- permanent mask. He is really kind and gentle. But for him to warm to you, he needs to respect you, and you must respect him. Otherwise you have no chance." Artanis looked down, realising that she did not know Celeborn very well, and here she was, telling him one of her well-kept secrets. Celeborn reached forward and took her hand in his. Strangely, she did not lash out at him, as she would normally to anyone else. He hesitated, but then lifted it and kissed the warm skin softly. He looked at her.  
  
"You need not worry, Lady Artanis. Your secret is safe with me." She searched his eyes for any doubt, yet they remained truthful.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled somewhat sadly.  
  
"Well, it is getting late. Do you think that perhaps I should finally do what I meant to do this morning, and accompany you back up to the palace?" There was a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be appropriate. My brothers are probably getting worried."  
  
At the bottom of the staircase, Artanis looked at Celeborn as though thinking hard about something. Then, making a decision, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It left his skin feeling tingly. "Thank you, for everything. I hope I will see you at dinner." With that, she glided away, leaving him both bewildered and flattered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cele!" A small figure pushed through the crowds and made her way towards the tall Elf.  
  
"Luthie, come here, you little gwilwileth***! I haven't seen you for an entire day!" Celeborn eagerly greeted the child.  
  
"Well that is because you have been walking with the Lady Artanis the whole day and Nana said-" Luthien trailed off as her mother gave her a Look. Celeborn glanced at Melian, then gazed at Luthien again.  
  
"What did your Nana say?" Celeborn enquired. Luthien blinked at her cousin.  
  
"Nana? Nana didn't say anything. Why?" She asked innocently. Celeborn frowned.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to. I am sorry. I was.thinking of other things." She replied pointedly. "If you say so." Celeborn responded with a raised eyebrow. He still wasn't convinced. He looked at Melian, who simply shrugged.  
  
At that moment Finrod and Orodreth walked into the hall. Finrod smiled politely at everyone, but Orodreth gave Celeborn an icy stare with narrowed eyes. Celeborn looked away uneasily. Somehow he didn't think Orodreth liked him too much. But then how was he to make him understand that he and Artanis were meant to be together? Celeborn shook his head, stunned. Where had that thought come from? He was not in love with the Lady. He still hadn't fallen under her "spell" at all. Why should he care if Orodreth seemed to hate him? It wasn't his problem, and besides, the Lords and Lady would probably be leaving Doriath after another year or so. When he thought this through, he wondered if he actually wanted them to leave. He felt a hand touch his shoulder slightly. He looked around, and Artanis smiled at him affectionately. He returned the smile hesitantly, aware of Orodreth's eyes on him.  
  
Artanis tried to seize the opportunity to talk to Celeborn that night, but she could never catch him. She didn't want to admit it, but he seemed to know anyway, so there was no point in trying to hide the fact that she wanted to get to know him better. She felt so content when she was around him, free to speak her mind, and he wouldn't tell her how to act, he'd listen to her, and he would give his opinion, whether it was the opposite to hers or not. Something at the back of her mind told her that she was falling in love with him, yet that thought refused to come forward clearly. She wandered around, talking and laughing along with everyone else, but she was trying to find someone that she could talk to about Celeborn, like Melian. But Melian wouldn't do. She may not tell the truth. She needed someone who she knew would not lie at all. Suddenly she spotted Luthien. Smiling, she made her way over to the child.  
  
Luthien looked up, stunned. Artanis laughed. "Good evening, Little Luthien." Luthien grinned.  
  
"Good Evening, Lady Artanis. Have you been enjoying your stay so far?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. You live in a beautiful place." Artanis answered truthfully. Luthien looked relieved. "Would you still like me to teach you how to make dresses?" Artanis asked. Luthien's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"You meant it? When you said you would teach me?" Her smile was like a window to her feelings. Artanis smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course I meant it. It is quite foolish to say things you do not mean."  
  
"It is rather, isn't it? When can I have my first lesson?" She asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Does tomorrow suit you?" The Lady's cloudy blue eyes looked into Luthien's bright blue-grey ones. Luthien's face fell slightly.  
  
"Well, it would. But I have lessons with Cele during the day. But maybe after.?" Luthien looked up, hope etched into her face.  
  
"Of course, after would be fine." Artanis smiled. "This dinner is becoming only slightly boring, so to make it more interesting, would you be able to give me a short tour of the Palace? Just a brief tour. You need not show me every room. What do say?" "Of course. Let me show you my room!" She grabbed Artanis' hand and tugged her through the crowds. Celeborn saw this and smiled. Luthien must be delighted. She adores Artanis, he thought. I do as well, come to think of it.  
  
"You have a very pretty room. Did you draw this?" Artanis observed one of the pictures stuck on Luthien's brightly coloured and very decorated walls. Luthien took one glance at the drawing and replied proudly.  
  
"No, that was Celeborn. I have no patience for drawing so carefully and including so much detail." Artanis leaned closer. Indeed, it has much detail. Every leaf is different. Celeborn knows and loves his forest.  
  
"I think he could probably fall in love with you." Luthien said definitely.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Artanis looked at Luthien.  
  
"Well, I do not really know what he thinks of you. I haven't seen much of him since you arrived. And one or two days to go without the company of my cousin is not something I am used to. I never thought he would ignore me like he has been doing lately." Artanis felt bad for the child. She was a small girl, who loved her cousin as she would an older brother, and she felt as though he was ignoring her.  
  
"I am sure he does not mean to be that way. Go and talk to him tonight. He loves you, you know. He told me himself that you are like a baby sister to him." She said comfortingly. Luthien looked up with tears threatening.  
  
"I am?" Artanis nodded. "But if he says that, how come he does not notice me anymore? I waved to him a little while ago and he looked away!" Luthien's bottom lip trembled as a tear travelled down her cheek. Artanis couldn't bear watching her feel so hurt without doing anything to help her. She sat down next to Luthien and wrapped her arms around the small girl, who buried her head into the Lady's shoulder. Artanis relaxed and rubbed the youngster's back instinctively, muttering soothing words.  
  
~*~  
***= gwilwileth..um..sindarin word for 'butterfly'- I think. My friend told me that, anyway. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A/N- Likies? No likies? I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while *:P a few days....hehe*, but I was sick a whole 10 days, and I didn't have much to do, I can't sleep during the day, so I sat in front of the comp, covered in blankets and drinking tea. :P OK, the comp isn't the best method of getting better, but oh well. I went to school again today, and Whoooooooooo do I have work to catch up on!! An ~*8*~ page essay for history!!! ARG!!!!! I'm only in year 9! What has the class come to?! :P Anyway, I'll try to update ASAP! In the mean time *in stupidly cheerful voice*, please keep reviewing, and thank you to those who already have! ^_^ Byez! *Waves* 


	6. Chapter 5

Melian looked around the brightly lit room, worried. She had not seen her daughter for quite a while. Anyone she asked had not even noticed the princess' absence. Finally, she spotted an elf-lad who could help her.  
  
"Cele!" She called. Celeborn raised his eyebrows in response. "Have you seen Luthien? I seem to have misplaced her!"  
  
"Yes, she headed off with Lady Artanis a little while ago." He replied. "Perhaps Luthien took the Lady to visit her room?" He suggested. Melian thanked her Nephew and set off in the direction of the Princess' bedroom.  
  
Luthien started at a sudden knock on the door. Artanis jumped ever so slightly, but she still held Luthien.  
  
"You may come in." Luthien called, still a little teary-eyed. Melian slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened with concern as she saw her daughter, face slightly pink, with tears running down silently.  
  
"Luthien? What is troubling you, my dear?" Melian walked over in less than three strides and sat on the other side of her beautiful daughter. Artanis bowed her head.  
  
"Shall I leave you two to talk?" She asked. Melian looked at Luthien, then Artanis. She nodded, but smiled her thanks for staying with her daughter.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Artanis." Luthien said softly. Artanis stroked her soft hair once more, and then left the room.  
  
Artanis walked slowly back to where all the other Elves were. Luthien didn't adore Celeborn. She loved him very much. And she thought he didn't love her as much any more. She would have to tell him. Suddenly, she realised that Luthien had not told her why she thought Celeborn could fall in love with her. Oh well, she was upset. I expect she will tell me later. She walked into the room. Celeborn was on the outside balcony, alone, just looking over the forest. She touched his shoulder lightly. He turned around, but he didn't look surprised. She stood next him and leaned on the balcony railing as well.  
  
"Luthien misses you." She told him simply. He looked at her, eyes wide.  
  
"Why? How? What did she say?" He began, but Artanis held up a hand.  
  
"Relax Celeborn, there is plenty of time for questions. Let me answer one at a time." He nodded his response.  
  
"Firstly," she continued, "She says that you have not been paying much attention to her lately. And she is not used to that. She waved to you earlier tonight, and you looked away. She is young and doesn't understand that you simply did not see her. I think that perhaps, go and see her. Spend time with her. She was quite upset at the fact that you didn't seem to love her as much anymore." Celeborn opened his mouth to protest. "I know that you do love her and will never stop loving her, but I will say it again; she is young and does not understand." Celeborn nodded.  
  
"Shall I go now then?" He asked. Artanis reached for his hand. A few Elves looked over with interest, but gradually began talking again. Celeborn looked at Artanis. She stared back with unblinking eyes.  
  
"Well, Melian is with her at the moment, and I have been looking for an opportunity to talk to you all tonight." She said quietly, so as not to be overheard. He nodded again.  
  
"Another walk, perhaps?" He asked. She smiled. She liked the way he understood her meaning quickly without having to question her. ~*~  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I can't believe I forgot about this story. This is a VERY short (Not to mention CRUMMY!) chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. It's going to be the Easter holidays in 3 days now, and I have had so many problems, with getting assignments in on time, etc. I had this Computing assignment (group work), and GUESS who had to do the whole thing all by herself? Uh.no, actually, I'm talking about me, not my friend. Plus I've been really depressed lately with all these other problems which are not related to school at all. But that's another story, and not one I'm going to write down yet..hmm..I have an idea for a new story.. ^_^ Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this amazingly..short...chapter..if you can even call it a chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! :D Cyaz! I'll update ASAP. 


	7. Chapter 6 DOUBLE CHAPTER!

~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, and since you guys have all been so patient *Ducks to avoid the tomatoes*, I've given you a DOUBLE chapter! Yay! *Stands up again as tomato-throwing stops, only to be hit by an orange*  
  
Well: ENJOY and don't kill me if it's not what you expected.  
  
~*~  
  
"I do not think Orodreth likes me much at all." Celeborn stated, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Why do you find that amusing?" Artanis asked curiously.  
  
"Well, he certainly knows how to make someone feel unwanted and nervous. Yet your description of him says the opposite." Celeborn replied.  
  
"Has he made you feel unwanted and nervous?" She enquired.  
  
"Well, yes. A few times." Celeborn admitted. Artanis smiled. It was just like her brother to act that way. "So, why did you want to speak to me?" Celeborn continued, changing the subject. Artanis was stuck. What should she tell him? She could think of no excuses. Celeborn looked at her and sensed her discomfort, although he could not understand why. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I like your company." She said simply. Celeborn suspected there was more to it. "Is that all?" He asked, looking at her. She looked back. She studied his face. He has beautiful features. Does Orodreth think that I am in love with him? That would be right for him to assume such things. But is he only assuming, or is there truth in it? I think I do love him. She was puzzled. She had met many other elf-lads, and she had not been interested in any of them. So why Celeborn?  
  
"Artanis, is that all?" Celeborn repeated. Artanis pondered whether to answer him or not.  
  
"No," She finally answered. "I like your company, I feel as though I can tell you anything and everything, you let me be me. And-" She paused, "-I feel safe with you. I can not explain it." Celeborn blinked. He had not expected this. Rather than replying, he looked up at the trees around them.  
  
"These trees are beautiful." Artanis narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You are changing the subject again, Celeborn." Nevertheless, she was pleased that she had caught him off his guard. Celeborn frowned.  
  
"What else is there to say?" He replied. Artanis sighed.  
  
"Nothing, I suppose." She gazed ahead. "What is beyond those trees?" She asked. Celeborn followed her gaze.  
  
"The Lake of Doriath. Would you like to visit it?" It was as though the Sindar prince had read the Lady's mind.  
  
"Yes please!" She exclaimed. He took hold of her hand and they ran towards the lake.  
  
"It is beautiful." Artanis observed breathlessly. Celeborn smiled.  
  
"I have not been here for quite a while. I would come here almost every day when I was younger." He said, just as breathlessly. Artanis took off towards the water.  
  
"Is it safe?" She called back.  
  
"Well, no, not really." He replied. She took a step away. "But if you can swim, it is absolutely fine!" He added. She rolled her eyes before running in, without a care for her dress. He carefully took off his robe and followed in his tunic. He jumped in. He swam forward with sure strokes. He opened his eyes.  
  
The lake of Doriath was crystal clear, and a stunning blue-green, yet it still had a mysterious grey misty look to it. He swam to the bottom of the lake and did a few flips. Artanis swam forward and grabbed his ankle. He kicked her playfully. He motioned upward and she nodded her reply. They both surfaced at around the same time, laughing. Celeborn reached forward and tucked a stray strand of her golden hair behind her perfectly shaped ear. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes. He broke the stare and, grabbing her hand, pulled her under again. They swam together for a while. Artanis spied a sort of cave. She tapped Celeborn, who shrugged. They swam forward. Entering the cave, Celeborn noticed that there was a surface to this water as well. He swam up, and Artanis followed. He came up, and sucked in a breath. He looked around, stunned. They were in a sort of cavern, with the water reflecting off the walls. He got out of the water.  
  
"I have never been here before! It is..like a..how to say..secret place....it's breathtaking!" Artanis nodded in agreement. Celeborn looked at her, and realised what a beautiful figure she had. Her dress clung to her body, showing off her body structure. She giggled as he gaped at her.  
  
"Did my face suddenly turn green or something?" He rolled his eyes and gave her a shove. She laughed, lost her balance and fell back into the water. He dived in after her. He caught her outstretched hand and pulled her to the surface. Treading the water, he looked at her pale face. The colour drained from his face too. He shook her gently, yet she stayed the same.  
  
"Oh no!" He moaned. "Artanis?" He tilted her head up. A smile appeared on her face. Her eyes flew open. She laughed gleefully. He joined in, and let go of her. She ducked underwater and out of sight. He put his head under as well. He caught the tail of her dress and pulled her to him, without realising what he was doing. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He held her by the waist and looked into her eyes, and long golden hair floating behind her. He considered what his heart was telling him to do. He kissed her quickly, and still grasping her, took her to the surface. They both took a deep breath. Artanis ducked underwater again, still clinging to him, so he had no choice but follow. She looked at him, and he stared back. She seized his lips in a long kiss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He had been wrong; he did fall in love with Artanis, at the very moment he saw her walk into the hall. She felt him relax and return the kiss. He broke off, grinned widely and swam to the surface. She rolled her eyes again and smiled, but followed.  
  
When she got to the top, Celeborn was out of the little pool, and sitting against the wall. She walked towards him and knelt before him. He looked at her over the top of his knees.  
  
"Oh, hello Milady." He said, pretending to be surprised. Artanis reached forward, took hold of his face and pulled his lips to hers. He pulled away and grinned again. Artanis narrowed her eyes again.  
  
"Are you teasing me, Celeborn?" She said suspiciously. Celeborn laughed and stood up, pulling Artanis up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for what seemed like hours. When it ended, Celeborn looked into Artanis' eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was teasing you. And it worked. When I kissed you, I felt you melt into me!" Artanis laughed and took hold of a fraction of his hair, braiding it with ease. She did two plaits before he caught her hand.  
  
"I think we should go back, don't you?" He said gently. Artanis pouted.  
  
"No, I do not think so!" She said matter-of-factly. Celeborn burst out laughing.  
  
"You have no idea how much you reminded me of Luthien just then!" He turned serious. "But if we do not go back, imagine what will be said! And Thingol, Melian, Luthien and your brothers in particular will be worried." He continued.  
  
"We will go back. Just not yet, besides, many will have drunk too much to notice we are gone." She argued.  
  
"Not the ones I mentioned." He reminded her. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Fine," He sighed. "We will stay, but I need to go and fetch my robe. I can not leave it out there all night." Artanis grinned. "I do not think you are used to being argued with." They laughed together.  
  
"No, I am not used to it. Since you agreed to stay, I will bring your robe back here. See you soon." She kissed his cheek before diving neatly into the cool water.  
  
~*~  
  
Celeborn sighed and opened his eyes. Artanis was sleeping next to him, with her head and arm across his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she stirred, but did not wake. He wondered how long they had been sleeping, but he closed his eyes and drifted off.  
  
When he next awoke, Artanis was standing on the edge of the stone floor. If she were to take another step, she would fall into the water. He rose quietly and made his way behind her. He put his hands on her hips, pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against him.  
  
"I love you, Celeborn." She said softly.  
  
"And I love you, Artanis. You know, if I could rename you, I would call you Galadriel. It suits you so much better than Artanis." Artanis smiled to herself and turned around.  
  
"Then I will be Galadriel to all. I cannot think of anything for you. You are definitely a Celeborn." Celeborn sighed and wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman standing before him.  
  
"You shall be Galadriel, and I shall remain Celeborn." His voice dropped to a whisper. "What do you say we head back to the palace?"  
  
"I say alright." She whispered back, running her fingers through his silky, silvery sheet of hair. He bent his head a little and kissed her bare shoulder, letting his lips linger ever so slightly. He reluctantly released her to pick up his robe which Galadriel had brought back the night before. He heard her release a soft sigh. She didn't want to leave; it was so peaceful in the cavern. She wanted him to hold and kiss her forever. She knew she was being silly and perhaps a little selfish. After all, there would be plenty of time for showing affection later on.  
  
Celeborn held out his hand to Galadriel. She took it, and they slipped into the water together.  
  
"Ah, here he is. Cele, where in the name of the Valar have you been?" King Thingol asked. He had been looking for his nephew all morning.  
  
"Er- I was swimming in the Lake of Doriath and I spent the night there." Celeborn replied.  
  
"I see." Thingol raised an eyebrow before continuing. "And was the Lady Artanis with you?" Celeborn only nodded, because he didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
"Wonderful!" The Elven King exclaimed. Celeborn was puzzled. "You two are going to be good friends, I can feel it." Celeborn chuckled softly. His uncle continued, oblivious. "Melian would like to talk to you. She asked me to send you along once I found you. And also, Luthien will not be having lessons today." Celeborn nodded his understanding and bowed before heading to the Queen's chambers.  
  
"Cele!" Melian embraced her nephew as he appeared in her doorway. "I assume you were with the Lady? Yes, you two did quite the disappearing act. I wanted to make sure you returned." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. Celeborn smiled back somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't think you would be so worried. How is Luthien?" He asked. Melian thought for a little before replying.  
  
"I talked to her last night, and she is a little better." Celeborn nodded. He couldn't think of much more to say.  
  
"Well, I had best go and see her now then, unless there is anything else?" He looked at his Aunt questioningly.  
  
"No..I do not think there is..Oh, wait." Celeborn stopped and turned back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Orodreth wishes to see you." Suddenly, Celeborn wished he hadn't asked.  
  
~*~  
  
"You wished to speak with me, Milord." Celeborn said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, I did. Celeborn. I want you to know, that anything that is going on between you and my sister is to end immediately. You are not suited to her." Orodreth glared coldly at the younger Elf. Celeborn was shocked.  
  
"But, Milord, surely, be reasonable-" He began.  
  
"You will not argue with me!" Orodreth interrupted. "I know my sister and I also know that she will not find happiness with you. Now go, leave me. If I find you with my sister again, you shall find yourself back here, and it will not be a pretty sight." Orodreth's voice had raised considerably, so Celeborn walked out of the room obediently, shaken and more than a little angry.  
  
That night at dinner, he did not see Galadriel anywhere, or Artanis as all still knew her. But he did see a familiar face which he was more than happy to see.  
  
"Luthien! Come here, you. I am sorry that I have not talked to you for so long!" Celeborn's face split into a huge smile as Luthien ran towards him and leapt into his open arms.  
  
"Cele! I have missed you so much! Why did you turn away when I waved to you last night?" She asked, planting a childish kiss on his cheek before wriggling out of his grasp. He knelt down on the floor next to her.  
  
"Well, do you honestly think I would ignore such a gesture from my favourite little cousin?" Luthien started to talk, but Celeborn stopped her. "I will answer it for you instead, alright?" Luthien nodded. "Well, I would never even consider for a moment ignoring you. If I do, I am either out of my mind, or I did not see you. Now give me a hug, cousin!" He said, and before she could reply, he had grabbed her, hugged her, but then tickled her. No one but the guests took notice of Luthien's giggles and shrieks. It was considered normal to see Celeborn "torturing" his pupil/cousin. Finrod and his two brothers laughed heartily. Orodreth hid his amusement. Thingol walked over to the pair and grabbed Luthien around her middle and swung her around, adding to her laughter and screams. Then, very suddenly, he set her on her feet. She stumbled a little before finally regaining her balance, causing much amusement for the audience.  
  
"Come on, my little flower, you need to get some sleep. No arguments." He added quickly as the princess opened her mouth to protest. Celeborn tousled her already-messy hair before giving her a little poke in the sides. Celeborn took a short walk around the palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of Galadriel, but he saw no sign of her. He did not dare to ask anyone, as Orodreth would know about it straight away. Could she possibly be avoiding him?  
  
"Your attention please!" The crowd looked up at their Queen. "Does anyone know the whereabouts of the Lady Artanis?" She asked. A murmur passed through the Elves, and many heads turned to look around the room. No one spoke.  
  
"I thought as much. Her clothes are all gone, yet some of her belongings still remain behind in her room. I was looking for her, and no one I asked could give me an answer as to where she was. I went to her room, and it was practically bare. A search party will be sent out tomorrow at dawn. Sorry to interrupt your dinner." Melian glanced at Celeborn for half a second before sitting down. And Lord Orodreth happened to be seated right next to her.  
  
Celeborn was stunned. He made his way to his room. He wanted Galadriel with him. He wanted to be in the search party. He wanted to find her and make sure she was safe. He wanted Galadriel to be walking next to him that very moment. No, he wanted Galadriel full-stop. In every way possible. He loved her. He wanted her to be his wife. But none of that could happen now. All because of an over-protective brother. Orodreth. Suddenly, Celeborn was visited by an idea. He got into his bed and grinned to himself. He would talk to Melian the next day.  
  
The next morning, Celeborn sat at his window and watched the search party set off in search of the Lady Artanis. They were carrying bows and arrows, and swords. Even if Artanis had set off with no protection, it was highly unlikely that she would be hurt. But still, he worried. With a sigh, he climbed back into his bed and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Melian? May I have a word?" Melian looked up from her book and smiled warmly.  
  
"Anytime, Celeborn. How may I help you?" She said.  
  
"Well. I was wondering, er- if this search for the Lady Gal- I mean, Artanis were to fail..d'you....do you think I could try to find her?" He asked, feeling colour rising to his cheeks. Melian laughed.  
  
"I am sure you could.but I am not sure Lord Orodreth would be too happy." She winked. "But I will have a word with him and try to convince him. Who knows, perhaps if he lets you search, and you are successful, maybe he will let you take his baby sister." Celeborn choked on a piece of Lembas that he still had in his mouth from breakfast.  
  
"You know? How?" Melian put on a mysterious face.  
  
"I have my ways. I will talk to Orodreth. I must say that I believe you would have more of a chance of finding her than anyone else. When I get an answer, I will find you and tell you." Celeborn nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Milady." Celeborn bowed and retreated out the door, still pondering how she could have found out.  
  
After a week of lessons from Celeborn, and waiting anxiously for the return of the search party, Luthien was starting to get very worried about Artanis. And from the way Celeborn was acting, she had a feeling that he was more concerned than anyone else. Finally, in the middle of a particularly boring lesson on a particularly cloudy day, Luthien and Celeborn sat up and listened as they heard a horn. The search party was back! Celeborn told Luthien that she was free for the rest of the day, and together, they raced to the gates.  
  
To everyone's disappointment, Artanis was not with them; after eight days of searching, there was no trace. But Celeborn was summoned to the Queen's chambers. He made his way quickly to her area and knocked on the large wooden door.  
  
"Come in." He heard her call. He entered. "Celeborn. I am sorry that the Lady was not found. I have talked to Lord Orodreth about your request, and after much persuasion, he decided that he would consider it." Celeborn's stomach sank. Consider? He'll never decide! "But bear in mind that this was a little less than a week ago that I talked to him. And he has decided." She continued, as though reading his mind. "But he wants to tell you personally. He mentioned something about a deal. So go, Cele dear. Once you have his answer, please come back here and tell me." She smiled, and he practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Ah, Celeborn." Orodreth did not look so coldly upon the Sindar Prince. "As you know," He continued, "The search for the Lady Artanis was not successful. Melian spoke to me about you requesting for you to try and find her. Am I correct so far?" Celeborn nodded, and Orodreth continued. "I have spent a while thinking about it. And I have decided that perhaps there is a little more than friendship between you and my sister. I will be honest; I am still not entirely satisfied with her choice. But then again, I do not really know you, do I? Now, I will make you a deal. Are you ready?" Once again, Celeborn gave a short nod.  
  
"Yes Milord, I am listening." Orodreth grunted.  
  
"If you can find her, bring her before me and my brothers. Then you two will tell us your side of the story and why you think that you belong together. We will decide together. Fair?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Milord." Agreed Celeborn, even though he didn't think it was fair for Galadriel's brothers to decide about their relationship.  
  
"Now go. But remember; don't get your hopes up too high." Celeborn (feeling a little daft) nodded yet again, and turned to report this decision to Queen Melian.  
  
When Melian heard, she clapped her hands together and told him to get a good night's sleep, and that he could set off the next morning.  
  
"But before you go Celeborn, I would like to give you some things. First of all, this." She handed him a sort of cloak. "It is not exactly a cloak to wear. It is something to wrap food, drink and your robes in, in case you need to swim. It is waterproof. And also, take some Lembas, I can think of only them that will fill you up and not go bad over time. Oh. I was saving this for your birthday, but I will just give it to you now, in case you need protection." She handed him a bow and quiver full of arrows. Each arrow had three feathers and the bow was travel-size.  
  
"Good luck Cele. Go find her. You need not come and say goodbye tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and sensed that Lady Artanis' lips had previously come into contact with her Nephew's lips and cheeks. He smiled at her, and gave her a wave and bow before exiting the room.  
  
Melian sighed. They were meant to be. Why didn't Orodreth see it? They were deeply in love. Anyone could tell. Well, those who knew Celeborn, anyway. And that was basically only the King, Queen and Princess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Well? What did you think? Good? Crummy? Bad? Really Bad? Really, Really Bad? Really, Really - Erm, actually, I think you get the point. Sorry if you aren't satisfied or if you think the plot is just stupid...but give me some time! :D:D I WILL improve a little bit in my writing! And romances aren't really the sort of genres I'm good at! In fact..I'm not sure what I'm good at! Please review..And I hope you enjoyed that chapter at least a little bit.  
  
~*~ Thankies! *Waves Buh-bye!* 


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey Peoples!!!! I have written the next chapter, and I was just thinking..before I post it..time for an Author's Note with a chapter all to itself!!! ^_^ Lucky thing.  
  
Firstly- EASTER IS AROUND THE CORNER!!! This is the time of year where you shouldn't kill any bunny-wabbits. Other times- well, that's your choice I guess.  
  
Secondly- I'd like to name all the reviewers who have been really great and given their *honest- I hope* opinion about this story.  
  
***Isa- The first one to review my first Fanfic! :D Thank you! And, I did realise later on about the 'OK'. Thanks for telling me anyway, as now, whenever I read through the chapter I am about to post, I look for OK's and conjunctions, and annoyingly modern words. I don't always notice them.  
  
***Staggering Wood-Elf- Thankies for the review! I have been trying to fix the dialogue- I hope it's improved! Also, when I first heard about Luthien from my friend, the first image that came to my mind was a beautiful elf who was young and innocent- even a little wild in her own way. So that's how I wrote her as. To fix the seemingly young age- I have been thinking about making Luthien grow up a lot faster than she was at the beginning. Also- Thanks for the link! Shneaky, shneaky! :P I have gone there a few times, but only briefly. :S  
  
***Stearchica- Thank you. ( I don't know where I got the idea for Galadriel making her own dresses, but I thought, maybe it would be good to see that she was interacting with other elves as well (Even though I don't really write about them-:S)  
  
***SilverElf- Hehe, I don't mind being unique..everyone I know calls that 'weird' but oh well. :P Thanks for the review. I like constructive criticism. I have been working on my language. And as for the curly hair- I just thought it would be interesting. :P  
  
***Nerdanel- Thanks for the review! Luthien's hair WILL change throughout the story....and Galadriel's brothers, when I say golden brown, I guess I mean blonde, because people say that I have golden brown hair. So sorry bout that. :P  
  
***Maid of Ainur- Thankies! ^_^ I love writing, and I hope I'll get a lot better soon!  
  
***Isa[2]- Did I update soon enough?  
  
***Marnie- Nice to know that you like it. (  
  
***Ponytail Goddess- Mmm.I can't think of a good title though! Any suggestions?  
  
***Tindomiel- Melian? Melian didn't say "ok". :P..Did she? Yup, I have been working on the language...It will get better.  
  
***Angel- Yeah they are an interesting couple aren't they? Not a lot of people write about them as couple. Most of the stories I have read about them are excellent though. (  
  
***SperryDee- Yesh, she's sooo sweet! *Meep* sorry, about the age problem, peoples! I like little kids! ^_^ BTW- Charlie the Naz-Bunny! Cuuute!  
  
***Aurienea- Thanks for the review..lol, s'pose I'd better hit the Silm, eh? I will start reading, I will start reading, I WILL start reading..  
  
***Evil Strasse- Just a note to anyone actually reading this- I will try and update ASAP!! :D Thanks for the review..they all really encourage me.  
  
***Tindomiel[2]- I just wrote the personalities how I imagined them judging by the names..lol. I don't really focus on them, do I?  
  
***Alice- Overprotective brothers.hehehe, I just thought I'd give it the "I love my little sister so NO-ONE is allowed to look at her!" touch. :P Show don't tell.hmmm..I'll try.  
  
***SperryDee[2]- Say hi to Charlie the Naz-Bunny for me! :D:D ***Tindomiel[3]- Easter..Easter.meeheeehee..chocolate..0.o *snaps out of it* Glad you liked the chapter. ^_^  
  
***Lady Celebwen- Sibling like relationship- I like it too. I've always wanted an older brother or sister who I could talk to and be sorta like best friends with, rather than fight all the time. One of my best friends has that relationship with her brother. :D 'Tis cute.  
  
***SperryDee[3]- Yes, isn't Orodreth just the silly-billy of the day! I'm pretty sure Celeborn has an idea of where she is..  
  
***Nangoing- Thanks for the review. Another person who likes the relationship between Cele and Luthie! :D:D YaY!  
  
***Tindomiel[4]- Wow, your 4th review! Thanks! Yes, Melian WOULD know.just a hint for you..*She gave him a waterproof cloak thingy to carry stuff in..o.o*  
  
So thanks heaps to you all! *hugs everyone*  
  
And thirdly- Can anyone tell me how to make bold/italics appear on the chappies? 'cause it hasn't been that important, but for the next chappie I do need it...so if you could tell me.that'd be great.  
  
AND fourthly- I have my website link on my profile! :P I couldn't remember it before!  
  
AND fifthly- I'll shut up, and get to work on the chapter AFTER the next one to be posted..I will post chapter seven of the story as soon as I get how to make the bold and italics appear. :D  
  
BYEZ!!!! And thanks heaps for all your support.  
  
*waves buh-bye*  
  
~*~ 


	9. Chapter 7

"Celeborn!" The second Celeborn's head appeared above the surface of the still water in the cavern, Galadriel was on her feet. He exited the water and hurried towards her. He didn't have to hurry at all; she was already very near him anyway. Galadriel threw her arms around the sopping wet, handsome elf she had been waiting to see again for what seemed like an eternity. He held her and she buried her face into his wet tunic and inhaled deeply. Celeborn laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. She looked up at him, her eyes full of joy. He didn't wait for an answer. He loosened his arms from around her, and she kissed him as though he had just come back from a war and narrowly escaped death. He returned the kiss and then broke it off.  
  
"Why are you always the first one to move away?" She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. Celeborn laughed.  
  
"Oh Galadriel, let me put down the package of Lembas, my robe and my bow, then I will kiss you for as long as you like." She laughed. He took out the cloak and laid it on the stone floor. By this time, Galadriel was standing against the wall. He stood up and made his way slowly to her. She gave him a seductive look and moved farther away. Celeborn grinned.  
  
"All right, if you insist!" He broke into a run and cornered her as quick as a flash. He held her around the waist and looked at her lovely face. "I'm sorry Milady, I think you are trapped in my arms," He said playfully. She did not smile.  
  
"Do you think I mind?" She was serious. He stopped smiling as well. Galadriel put her arms around his neck and pressed herself up to him. He held her for a while, but tilted her face to his, concerned, when he noticed that she seemed to be crying.  
  
"Galadriel, what is it?" The tears spilled down her face.  
  
"Orodreth told me that he is not going to allow me to be with you..that's why I ran away." She closed her eyes and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair before answering.  
  
"Well, I would not be here if Orodreth hadn't allowed me to be." She looked up, surprised.  
  
"What did you say to him?" She asked. Her tears had ceased falling. Celeborn chuckled.  
  
"I said nothing to Orodreth. I talked to Melian and she talked to Orodreth, and he said he would consider it. But then, the search party came back without you. And he told me that he would allow it. And if I found you, I was to take you back and we would stand in front of your four brothers, and 'Argue our case'. They will decide about us." She grinned.  
  
"Then it is alright! I know they will allow it!" She exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her neck, then below her ear, then her cheek, again and again, gradually moving to her mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, licking his lower lip. When his mouth opened, their tongues seemed to have lives of their own as they twirled around each other. It was Galadriel who pulled away first. She sighed gently and played with his near-dry hair. When she finished, she moved in for another kiss, but he stopped her.  
  
"What will happen when you leave? And your brothers may not approve. You know this may not work." She kissed him softly and quickly. He breathed into her ear.  
  
"It will work. It has to. We can make it work." She murmured to his hair. He smiled and his hands reached down to play with the embroidery on the waist of her dress.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you bring a comb by any chance? I seem to have misplaced mine." She asked him after changing into a fresh outfit. Celeborn held one up.  
  
"Yes, I did bring one. Would you like to brush your own hair or shall I?" He asked, walking over to her. She grinned.  
  
"You can do it." She replied. She turned her back to him and stood still, feeling the gentle tugs on her hair as Celeborn pulled the comb through. When he finished, he pecked her on the cheek before lifting the comb to his own hair. Galadriel stopped his hand and took the comb out of it. She turned him around and smoothed his hair a little before starting to brush it. Celeborn stood, frozen. He had brushed Luthien's hair before, but no- one had ever brushed his hair except him. He soon loosened up, however. The feeling was so calming.  
  
After they had a short swim and meal of Lembas, Celeborn was lying on his cloak, spread out on the stone. Galadriel had been dangling her feet in the water. When his eyes were closed, she stood up and walked over to Celeborn. She stroked his face and kissed his bare chest. He opened his eyes and grabbed her, much to her delight. He pulled her on top of him. She lay there quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"Why is there a tradtion?" She asked. Celeborn looked puzzled.  
  
"What tradition?"  
  
"The tradition that says elves should be laid for the first time on their wedding night or after."  
  
"It makes perfect sense. The first time is said to be special. The couple need to be in love, and marriage is a way of confirming that. With marriage, you can be sure about who you will share the gift of love with, and there is rarely a mistake made." He said. Her head jerked up.  
  
"What makes you think that you won't be the one?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. He looked back at her, his grey eyes soft.  
  
"I'm hoping I will be." He replied. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You will be. I love you. I will have no other." She looked at him. He laughed.  
  
"How can you be so sure? This may not work, no matter how much we want it to." He replied.  
  
"How can you be so negative?" She retorted. Celeborn shifted, but he did not let go of Galadriel.  
  
"I am not being negative. I am being rational. You are being hopeful." He said. She sighed.  
  
"You are right, again. But it cannot hurt to hope, can it?" She asked. He blinked and pulled her closer.  
  
"No. It cannot." The lovers closed their eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Galadriel awoke during the night. She did not know what had woken her up. She had obviously fallen asleep before Celeborn, because she did not recall him lie down and cover them with his cloak. She had her legs wrapped around Celeborn's waist, and his arms were holding her to him. She sighed. She wished that they didn't have to hide their love from the world. She snuggled closer to Celeborn and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So when are we planning to leave?" Celeborn asked. Galadriel looked horrified.  
  
"Not today!" She wailed. Celeborn grinned.  
  
"No, I wasn't planning on today, Milady." He said calmly. He simply looked at her, his face serious. She looked back at him, and they had an uncalled for staring contest. Galadriel would've won, if she had not laughed in the last few moments. Celeborn heaved a sigh. Then he let out the laugh that Galadriel loved so much.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Cele!" She called, turning around and jumping into the water. Celeborn grinned. No problem. He pulled off his robe and dived in after her. He looked around and spied the white tail of Galadriel's dress floating behind a boulder. He swam past, pretending to be looking for her. He sensed movement behind him and spun around. Her eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed her and swam with his arm around her waist.  
  
iYou don't have to hold me you know. I am perfectly able to hold onto you./i  
  
Celeborn started slightly. He hadn't expected her to have a mind- conversation, as he called it. And as far as he knew, only lovers and family members could communicate in that way. iWait a minute. We are lovers. And we may even be distantly related../i  
  
He spoke back.iI doubt it.  
  
Are you challenging me?/i She questioned.  
  
iMaybe./i He replied. She grinned widely.  
  
iFine. Watch me./i He slowed his pace a little while slackening his grip on her. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
iNot bad, Milady./i  
  
iBut?/i She pressed.  
  
iBut I believe that I should hold you as well. You know, just to be on the safe side. Not because I want to or anything, but I do not want you to fall../ihe trailed off. Galadriel simply smiled and tightened her arms. Celeborn's arm crept around her waist. He looked at his arm as though it was acting of its own will. Galadriel laughed, emitting bubbles. Celeborn kicked off from the lake floor and swam in the direction of the cave. As he swam, Galadriel's hands travelled from around his neck to his face. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, enticing him to deepen it. He did so, and Galadriel wished it would never end.  
They reached the surface of the water and, deepening the kiss further, Celeborn used one hand to hold onto the stone near the water's edge. Galadriel's legs were still firmly around Celeborn's waist, and she lost herself in the kiss quite quickly. Once their mouths parted, Celeborn hoisted Galadriel up onto the stone and followed.  
  
"Galadriel?" Celeborn began. She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?" She said softly.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe it would be better to head back tomorrow." Galadriel's head snapped up again.  
  
"Tomorrow? Why? I want to stay here with you!" She said, her eyes searching his for an answer.  
  
"Why are you looking into my eyes for an answer? I would never bring something like this up and not give you a reason." Galadriel looked away. Celeborn moved closer to her. He tilted her head up.  
  
"I guess the reason is that I do not want to have to wait another day without telling everyone how I feel about you.and I want to be able to marry you one day and the more we wait here, the longer it will be to wait for a wedding. I do not know if you feel the same way about me, but those are my feelings." He concluded. Galadriel was glad that he had ended there, as she could feel tears threatening to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I would like to marry you, Celeborn! I love you. I told you last night and I will say it again."  
  
bI will have no other./b Celeborn smiled.  
  
bThat makes the two of us./b He replied.  
  
Their foreheads connected and Galadriel's eyelashes fluttered against his soft cheek, which still had a few drops of water.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow, then." She sighed.  
  
"I hope Orodreth has loosened up a bit." Celeborn replied. Galadriel giggled.  
  
"I am sure he has, after all, he has been worried sick about us!" She laughed.  
  
"About you." Celeborn corrected her.  
  
"Hmm?" Galadriel asked, confused.  
  
"He would not worry about me. Not yet anyway." Galadriel groaned.  
  
"He will worry, if I have anything to do with it. I fall in love with a handsome, intelligent elf prince, and my brothers develop a grudge against him for no reason!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. Celeborn laughed.  
  
"Come, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will see our family and friends again." Celeborn suggested.  
  
"Only sleep?" Galadriel asked innocently.  
  
"Only sleep." Celeborn repeated firmly. He chuckled. "Why, were you hoping for something else?" Galadriel kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I was." She said rather boldly. "But it can wait." She put her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. Celeborn smiled to himself.  
  
~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: OK, another chapter. I have had a lot more time to write as it is now the holidays! Wheee..Anyway, I wrote a point in the Author's note which is the chapter before this- the one which has an entire chapter to itself- asking for help. I wanted to know how to make the words appear bold or italic. LOL, I'll bet no one read it, so I sent out an email about half a week later to most of the reviewers who had left a signed review, asking them that. bMarnie/b replied pretty much straight away *smiles gratefully at Marnie*, so I am now able to post this chapter! Woohoo! I hope you liked it, and if not...too bad? I don't know how much more I have of this story, but there's still definitely 2 or three chapters more. I don't know exactly how much at the moment. Anyway, I'll try and update tomorrow. See ya!  
  
*Waves Buh-bye* 


	10. Chapter 8 Sorry it's so late! Wheee, I'm...

**A/N: I didn't really like the last chapter. IT was a bit rushed, I was tired when I wrote it. :P But hey, what can I do about it? *change it?* I DID NOT HEAR THAT!!!! **

*puts hands over ears and hums loudly out of tune.* Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long, we went on holidays, and I didn't know about it till that day. :P By the way, I finally managed to save my work in HTML form! Thanks to **Marnie**, **SperryDee**, and** ~SilverElf~ **for replying to my pitiful cry for help….:S. :P Also, I'm going to repost the last chapter as well- you know, so the italics and everything's there. :D

~*~

"They are back, Nana!" Luthien exclaimed. Melian smiled absent-mindedly.

"That is very good. Who?" She asked. Luthien's mouth opened in surprise.

"Cele and the Lady! Who else?" She said, bewildered at her mother's strange question. "What's wrong with you, Nana?" She enquired curiously. 

"Nothing, darling. I am fine, just a little tired." Luthien looked at her mother thoughtfully.

"Well you were up for quite a while last night." Melian looked surprised.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"There were funny noises coming from your room and then-" Luthien obviously did not have a clue about what she was talking about. Melian hastily interrupted her. 

"Let's go and greet your cousin and Lady Artanis, shall we?" Luthien nodded happily, running from the room. Melian breathed a sigh of relief and followed her daughter. 

"Luthien!" Celeborn ran forward and scooped up his beloved cousin and kissed her cheek, bringing forth giggles as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Galadriel gathered her dress around her legs and ran forward to greet the King, Queen and her brothers. Finrod took his sister into a tight embrace and squeezed her gently. 

"You are not hurt, Artanis?" He asked, frowning. Galadriel smiled. She had almost forgotten her former name. She decided not to tell anyone yet.

"No Finrod, I am fine." She moved from Finrod and greeted each of her brothers in turn, telling each one that she was feeling fine and not hurt at all. Orodreth held her for longer than he usually did. 

"Celeborn. He did not…_try_ anything, did he?" He asked in an undertone. A look of horror came upon Galadriel's beautiful face. 

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Celeborn would never do anything like that!" At the mention of his name, Celeborn looked up and saw Orodreth eyeing him suspiciously. He returned the gaze and gave a subtle wave before turning back to Thingol. 

Once everyone had greeted and made sure the couple were safe, the crowds eventually returned to their homes. Thingol, Melian, Luthien, Celeborn and the five guests walked silently back to the palace. Galadriel slipped her hand into Celeborn's and clasped it tightly. 

~*~

 "Why do you think you should stay together?" Asked Finrod for what seemed to be the millionth time. 

"Because we are in love! Is that not enough?" Galadriel exclaimed exasperatedly, her eyes pleading. She and Celeborn were having a hard time convincing her brothers (particularly Orodreth) to let them stay together. Finrod, Angrod and Aegnor were already quite convinced, but Orodreth was doubtful. If it was to work, all of them had to agree. 

"But why, Artanis? Why Celeborn when you can have practically any Elf-lad you wish?" Orodreth replied. Celeborn winced visibly. Galadriel put a hand on his arm reassuringly. 

"You will not speak about Celeborn in that way." Galadriel shot back icily. Orodreth snorted softly. 

"Artanis, I will speak in the way I wish." Galadriel sighed. 

"My name is no longer Artanis. My name is _Galadriel_." Orodreth was stunned. He had given her a name? He refused to believe it.

"I will speak in the way I wish, _Artanis_. Now answer the question." Galadriel was not happy at all about how Orodreth was acting. She would talk to him later. 

"Celeborn is not like any other elf I have met. He is different in some way. I do not know how, even I am still puzzled by that. But I was attracted to him because of it. And now I am in love with him." She replied. 

Orodreth was silent. Angrod looked at his older brother. He knew that Orodreth was just feeling over-protective of their baby sister. Angrod decided to help them out a little. 

"Can you prove it?" He asked Galadriel. He looked into her eyes and winked slightly.

"Prove it?" He nodded. There was a smile playing at the corners of her lips. She stood up and motioned Celeborn to follow. She turned so that her brothers could see her. Without warning, she pulled Celeborn into a kiss. He was surprised, yet he felt that perhaps it would work. He gave into her and deepened the kiss. Both forgot that anyone was watching, knowing only that they wanted to be together forever. 

Orodreth felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. Artanis was _his baby sister. Another elf could not just take her from him. Celeborn was stealing her heart and Orodreth knew it. It pained him to see Artanis kissing an elf-lad so passionately without a trace of embarrassment. That could only mean that she truly did love him. She fit perfectly into his arms. He was taller than her, yet he did not tower over her. It was almost as thought they were made for each other._

Angrod was surprised. He had expected Artanis to kiss her lover, but he did not expect to see such an avid example. Finrod looked at each of his brothers and nodded, showing his opinion. Each brother did the same. Orodreth however stayed still, trying to consider every one of the many thoughts running through his head. If he did not agree, Artanis would never forgive him, but even without permission, she would find a way to stay with Celeborn. He looked at his sister, who was now watching him intently. He reluctantly nodded. Galadriel's face split into a huge grin and she raced to Orodreth and threw her arms around his neck, crying from happiness. Orodreth smiled and returned the hug. Galadriel did the same to Finrod, Angrod and Aegnor before running back and leaping into Celeborn's open arms. He laughed and spun her around. She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair to feel the familiar silkiness. Finrod's smile was wide as the couple walked out of the room with their fingers intertwined.

"I think we solved that well, did we not?" Aegnor said cheerfully. 

Orodreth simply scowled. 

******************************* 1 YEAR LATER *********************************

"I cannot believe tomorrow will be our wedding day." Galadriel said happily to Celeborn, who was brushing her hair. She looked at her silver ring. He grinned. 

"Well, believe it. Today is our last day as simply lovers. Tomorrow we will be husband and wife." She turned to face him and kissed him lightly, teasing him. He resisted. She laughed. She moved closer and kissed him again, pushing him against the wall. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" Queen Melian had stepped into the room. Galadriel stepped quickly away from Celeborn. Melian laughed. "You do not have long now. Tomorrow you will have the same room and you will even be sharing a bed. I am sure you are looking forward to that." Melian arched a perfectly formed eyebrow, then smiled. "I can tell that when you have a child and a most beautiful child at that, he or she will be raised in a loving, caring family." Galadriel smiled warmly. 

"Thank you, your highness." Melian groaned. "How many times do I need to tell you? Please do not call me Your Highness or Queen Melian. You will be kin soon!" She laughed and walked out of the room. Celeborn looked at Galadriel.

"A child?" Celeborn asked, blankly. Galadriel grinned.

"Of course, Cele. You couldn't possibly think that we will have no children!" Celeborn sighed. 

"Well…..I did not think….because I do not……" He replied, as though being forced into something. He grinned. "Of course I think we should have children! I love them!" He poked Galadriel playfully in the stomach. She laughed. "I must go now. Dinner will be ready soon." He blew her a kiss before leaving her room. 

She sighed. Over the past year, their love had grown stronger still.

"Good evening, Celeborn. Good evening, Arta-Galadriel." Luthien greeted them. Galadriel laughed. Luthien was not the only one who still had trouble remembering that she was no longer Artanis. 

"Good evening, Luthien. How is your dress going?" Luthien's eyes opened wide.

"I will be right back!" She exclaimed, running off toward her room. Luthien had been taking lessons from Galadriel on making things, and at the moment she was making-or trying to make- a dress. Celeborn grinned. 

"She probably wants to show you the dress." He told her. Galadriel nodded and started braiding his hair while they waited. 

"Here it is!" Luthien announced, proudly holding up something that resembled a tablecloth. Galadriel smiled in encouragement. 

"I think you are doing very well. It may be a little big for you yet, but you can either wait to grow into it or I can help you fix the size up." Celeborn turned away and laughed quietly to himself, thinking that if Luthien refused to let Galadriel help her, she would _never grow into the dress._

"I would prefer if you helped me, as I don't think I'd ever grow into this if I refuse your help." Celeborn almost choked on the piece of bread he was chewing. He slowly turned around. Luthien grinned at him, raising an eyebrow- a feature and action she had inherited from Melian. 

Throughout the year, she had lost most of her childish actions, learned more manners, and was not as bubbly as she had been. She was also changing in looks. Her hair had been slowly turning into the glossy black of Melian's colour; her skin grew paler and her eyes more grey. She was becoming one of the most beautiful elven princesses and hopefully, Queen. Celeborn realised how much she had changed and suddenly, he wished he had spent more time with her when she had been young and innocent, without a care in the world. 

"I need to go and meet Ada, so I will see you both later this evening, I hope." Luthien hugged Celeborn and smiled politely at Galadriel before leaving. Galadriel looked at Celeborn, who was watching Luthien leave with what looked like sadness.

"She has changed. She is growing up." She kissed him gently. 

"Indeed she has changed. I am realising how much fun it was to be around her simply a year ago. Not that she is not fun to be around now days." Celeborn added hastily. "It is just…different." Galadriel sighed. 

"Yes, I noticed. One day, we will have one of our own." She replied, encircling her arms around his neck. He picked her up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Without a doubt."

~*~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Wheee! The next chappie! I think the next chapter will be the last one. Then you can all tell me if you want a sequel. :P Celebrian will not be in this fic. Sorry. :D But oh well.  I wrote a short sorta story sorta thing about the thing I was going through just before the Easter holidays. I've posted it on fictionpress.net. Here's the address: it's called 'Silent Sobs'. **

Also, after the last chappie, I may post a really short chapter on Melian, Tingol, and Luthien's POVs- maybe even slightly funny. :P:P. 

Anyway, peoples! :D:D a review? Maybe? Or two? Or- Meh, you get it. 


	11. Chapter 9 FINAL CHAPPIE!

A/N Last chappie, unless you count the next chappie! :D:D I hope you like…

Celeborn waited nervously for his wife-to-be to come face to face with him, yet she seemed to walk so slowly he felt as though she would never arrive. He took a deep breath and looked at her. She was more beautiful than ever. White flowers were pinned in her hair, with not one out of place. The long golden waves had been braided and wrapped around her head, with a few shorter strands framing her elegant face. The white dress was tight down to her hips and then fell loosely around her legs, with Luthien and another elven child sprinkling beautiful white flowers with a yellow centre in a trail behind the long tail of Galadriel's wedding dress. The silver ring glinted from her hand, which was clutching a bouquet of white flowers, tied with a silver-blue ribbon. 

She stopped walking and turned. Celeborn blinked. The ceremony was about to begin. In just a few minutes, they would be wed. 

Thingol looked at his nephew with a straight face, although he had to focus hard to keep it that way. 

"Does anyone disagree to the wedding of the couple Celeborn and Galadriel?" Thingol knew no-one would disagree, but he asked the question to observe Orodreth's reaction. Orodreth was trying to restrain himself from raising his hand. He fought to keep his face neutral as he became aware of Thingol peering intently at him. Thingol pursed his lips.

"No? No one?" Orodreth clenched his jaw. He was doing it on purpose. It was as though the King _wanted_ Orodreth to disagree. 

Galadriel glanced at Celeborn, suddenly anxious. 

**_Is this supposed to be happening? _Celeborn squeezed her hand in reassurance. **

**_Yes, it is fine. Thingol is just… making sure everyone agrees to this wedding._**

He saw and felt her relax. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly at the sight of Orodreth. 

"Good, good. Now- the verse on the count of twenty-eight. Twenty-eight."

Galadriel laughed. Celeborn chuckled. Thingol kept a stern face. 

"How are you two ever going to wed if you keep giggling like little children?" Standing next to Thingol was Melian, who quickly gave her husband a sharp slap on the arm. "Ow!"   

This was too much for Galadriel. She burst out laughing. Celeborn tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly. She stopped abruptly, her cheeks still slightly pink. Celeborn had practiced hiding his amusement from Thingol- he was usually not very serious in would-be serious situations. 

"Celeborn?" Celeborn nodded. 

He began the verse, Galadriel continued it, and they concluded together.

At this, many of the older guests in the room had tears running down their faces. Celeborn almost rolled his eyes, but Galadriel extended her hand to him. 

He took off the shining silver ring. Luthien looked around and quickly walked forward with a silver cushion which had two gold rings settled in the soft velvet. Galadriel looked at her hand. It looked and felt bare without the ring, but not for long. Celeborn placed one of the gold rings onto her right index finger. Galadriel did the same. Luthien looked away a little impatiently and even shyly. Galadriel grinned. Celeborn pulled her into an embrace and planted his lips firmly on hers. She caressed the base of his neck underneath his hair as she returned the kiss. She was his now, and he was hers.

The room burst out in applause. 

"Well done, you two!" Thingol exclaimed enthusiastically. Galadriel smiled happily. Celeborn gazed at his ring. There were markings on it. 

"Galadriel, what does this mean? _Verno__._" Galadriel's eyes opened wide.

"It is a Quenya word! The word _Verno_ means 'husband'." Celeborn caught her hand in his. 

"Your ring says _Vesse__. That would be…wife. Am I correct?" Galadriel nodded. "Did you get them engraved into the rings before the ceremony?" He asked, curious. Galadriel shook her head, confused. _

"No, and I am guessing you did not, either." Galadriel looked at Thingol, who simply shrugged. 

"It was I who had the Quenya words engraved." A voice behind them said.  The sentence first few words were said in an icy tone, but the ice soon thawed to become a warm, happy voice. "I did not choose Sindarin for the simple reason that I felt the ancient tongue was far more appropriate." 

"Orodreth! You? You…engraved…you did? You did…this for us?" For the first time in the entire ceremony, Orodreth smiled a true smile. 

"For your happiness and Celeborn's too, yes. And also, in apology." Celeborn was confused. Galadriel did not have any idea what he was talking about, either. 

"An apology? For what, dear brother?" Orodreth sighed.

"I apologise for being such an annoyance to both of you. I apologise for my being so hard to convince you belonged together. I guess- I guess I wanted my baby sister to be happy and I simply did not know- or think- that Celeborn was included in that." Galadriel hugged him. 

"All is forgiven, Orodreth. You did not need to apologise. I forgave you the moment you nodded your head just a year back from now." 

"Well, I guess we've all learned a lesson." Celeborn stated.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Orodreth questioned.

"Do not bother trying to mess with a female's love life. They will get their own way no matter what you do. Oh, and try to get on the good side of your love's older brother or sister. It will make things much easier later on." Orodreth chuckled. 

"You have a point. But then again, I am not an easy elf to befriend." He replied. Celeborn nodded his agreement. 

"Thank you for the engravings. I never even knew it was allowed." A worried look crossed Orodreth's face.

"Oh…er.  As a matter of fact…I never checked with anyone, either." Galadriel went pale. 

"What?!" She exclaimed. Orodreth laughed heartily.

"Of _course I checked first! I would not dare try anything that might ruin my little sister's wedding!" Galadriel grinned at him._

"Good. Now come, there's a feast waiting for us!" Orodreth shook his head.

"No, I believe I should go with the rest of the guests and leave the bride and groom be." Galadriel nodded. 

"Very well." Orodreth walked away, feeling considerably happier than he had been in a long time. Celeborn turned to Galadriel. 

"Well, he was friendly. Wasn't he?" Galadriel looked at her new husband affectionately. 

"I told you." She whispered as she hugged him. He smiled into her neck. The newly weds stood, holding each other for a long time afterwards. 

**********18

"Congratulations, Celeborn. I wish you and the Lady Galadriel the best of luck in the future."

"Thank you very much, I am hoping for luck with our future as well." Celeborn smiled warmly at his well-wisher.  

"Congratulations, Celeborn. I knew you two would be close friends, but I never thought you would be wed to her!" Melian looked at her nephew with a hint of pride, even though she _had guessed they would one day become lovers. Celeborn hugged her. She was a little startled, but she went along with it. He was, after all her nephew._

After the couple had been congratulated countless times, the food was brought out from the kitchens, with everything from different vegetables to all sorts of meat. Everyone in the room ate and drank merrily, and once Celeborn had his fill, Galadriel tugged him out of his seat and led him to the centre of the room.

"Galadriel, please…no." Celeborn begged. Galadriel responded with a gleeful chuckle.

"It is the only night of our lives in which we can do as we please."

"But- I don't…….I- I can't." Galadriel rolled her eyes.

"You can and you will. Just follow me." Celeborn opened his mouth to protest, but Galadriel pressed a finger to his lips. She guided his hand to her waist and clasped his other hand in one of hers. Her right arm was draped elegantly over his left shoulder and her fingers played in his smooth hair. Soft music floated through the room, whispering into every ear. 

The pair began to dance, taking slow steps and turns, their foreheads connected, eyes looking only into the each others. 

**_See? It's not that bad, is it? _She smiled.**

**_No. It is not as bad as I thought it would be. I still find it embarrassing. You have clearly done it before._**

**_You assume too much. I have done it only once. _**

**_Oh. Well I think we are even then. _**

Thingol extended his hand to Melian, who smiled and accepted. Gradually, more and more dancing figures were added to the glossy floor. Luthien sat, plainly bored, watching the twirling figures before her.

When the song ended, she saw Celeborn kiss the Lady Galadriel on the forehead, mutter some words to her, and walk off the floor. The moment he turned, an eager young lad took her hands and asked her to dance. Celeborn smiled. He should get used to that happening.

"When will this end, Cele? I am bored, with nothing to do." Celeborn tousled her dark hair, which had somehow managed to escape all the pins holding it in place.

"It will end soon. If you are so bored, you could always try to sleep." Luthien shook her head.

"The music keeps me awake." She said innocently.

"Why is that? It is not fast music, it is slow and relaxing. I almost fell asleep on the floor. And I was dancing! You were simply sitting here, observing us all."

"It's just…hard." Luthien started slowly. "There is too much happening. And the lights are on." Celeborn knew his cousin was simply making up excuses. She would have been able to fall asleep; she simply did not want to miss anything interesting that might happen. He laughed. 

"Alright. I believe you."

After many hours of dancing, talking, congratulating, eating and drinking, many elves were starting to get sleepy and left the hall. Soon only Melian, Thingol, Galadriel and Celeborn were left. Luthien had fallen asleep and was taken to her room by the King. 

"Congratulations once again. I can't tell you how relieved we are to know that our nephew _can fall in love." Thingol said merrily. Celeborn cocked an eyebrow._

"Excuse me?" He replied. The others laughed. 

"Well, I certainly hope he _has fallen in love, otherwise this ceremony was all for nothing!" Galadriel said, glancing at Celeborn, pretending to look worried. Melian chuckled._

"Well Elu, what do you say we leave these two lovebirds to rest after their big day?" It wasn't delivered as a question.

"I don't think they will be-" He was cut off by Melian, who grabbed the sleeve of his robe and started pulling him towards the bedroom chambers.

"Come on, you. I believe we have some business to do in our room, Master Thingol." Thingol raised his eyebrows and his face seemed to brighten.

"Do we now? What would that be?" Melian ignored his query, and continued pulling him. "Ah," He turned back and winked. "I think I know what she speaks of." The two older elves disappeared, leaving Celeborn and Galadriel in the room, laughing heartily. They continued watching even as Melian smacked Thingol upside the head, making him pick her up in strong arms so that even she couldn't escape. Galadriel dived into Celeborn's arms and, still laughing, kissed him on the cheek. He looked at his new wife. He held out his arm. 

"Do I have Milady's permission to guide her to the bedroom?" He asked politely. Her laughter ceased and she slipped her arm through. She grinned.

"Aye, you do my Lord."

THE END

~~~~~~~A/N: Yeppers, that's the end. I really, really hope that was worth the wait…and if not…I promise faster updates for the next piece of writing I do! :D 

*Sniffles* So yeah, that's the end.  *Cries* I'm going to miss writing this thing. Thanks to all my reviewers and the readers who DIDN'T review *evil stare* lol, yadayadayada. OK, that being said: REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!! If you don't tell me, I won't know! And also, if you review, I'll post another author's note thanking you all, and it'll also have a bunch of questions which I would like answered- If you could help me, the sequel will make a lot more sense. Anyway, I thought that since you were so patient, I was going o post another chapter-very short- with Thingol, Melian, and Luthien's POVs. I'll go post that now. 

WARNING: It's a little strange- not necessarily serious. :D Cya! And thanks again to everyone! :D:D   
  
BTW the story that I posted on fictionpress.net is called: "Silent Sobs" and my pen name is still 'PsYcHo-Me'


	12. Chapter 10 POV CHAPPIE!

**MELIAN'S POV-**

I knew they were practically made for each other the first time I saw them make eye contact. 

When Galadriel moved slowly yet swiftly down the aisle, I saw the look on Cele's face, which was only to be returned by his wife-to-be. She looked simply stunning. She put an immense amount of effort in making her wedding dress as beautiful as possible for the ceremony. And she succeeded. It was perfect for the occasion.

I knew exactly where they went the night that no one could find them. I think Elu had some idea after we had seen them slip into their rooms, hair dripping with water.

After the wedding and feast, I started pulling my husband away from the newlyweds, but he protested and questioned just like Luthien would. He knew what I was doing and why. Once I had dragged him far enough, I smacked him upside the head for everything he had made a joke out of that day and many before. I think it may have hurt, as he rubbed it briefly before picking me up and carrying me to our bedroom chambers. I know why I love Elu, and though he is immature, he is perfect for me. I know Celeborn and Galadriel will never stop loving one another, and that will have a happy, healthy family- Eventually. 

A/N- This is probably more serious than Thingol's and Luthien's POVs. OK, it is the serious-est of them all! Wheeee……enjoy.

**THINGOL'S POV**

Ah, wonderful story. They will have to tell their children about it. My head still hurts. Melian sure knows how to deliver a hard smack. Ouch. *Rubs head gingerly.* Now, where were we, where were we?

Ah yes. Celeborn and Galadriel are meant for each other. It's so obvious. So obvious, that they even got married because of it! Plus the fact that they love each other, I suppose. Alright, enough of that blabber. I need to make sure Cele and Galadriel are- OUCH! Melian smacked me again. Stupid head. No wonder she says I'm as thick as a block of wood. Soon I will be as thick as a block of stone! Well……she doesn't call me thick……..just immature. Oh I love her……Wonderful maiden, she is…….yes. 

*sigh*

*Smack* yes I'm paying attention, Melian dear. 

But that bit's a lie. 

*smack*

That bit's a lie too. So was the part before, when Melian smacked me……and the part BEFORE, when……..

A/N- You get the idea.

**LUTHIEN'S POV:**

Ada is so silly. Even I managed to keep a straight face, and he had to keep making jokes until the Lady Arta-I mean, Lady Galadriel laughed. I hope Nana smacks him upside the head. She has not done that for such a long while. 

Celeborn and Galadriel- It has a nice sound, does it not? I hope they live happily ever after. That is always a nice ending to stories. 

*I have a really nice story. It happened to a friend of a friend of mine…..

A/N- LOL, the last part (*) is optional. You can scrap it and say Luthien would never talk like that, or you can say: Arg, stuff it, wheeeee, she's so cute! Either way, I put it there, for you to read! 


	13. AN and Help please?

o When was Celebrian born? And where was she born? 

o When did Celeborn and Galadriel (and maybe Celebrian) move to Lothlorien- C and G founded it or something, didn't they?

o OK, this is a strange question, but I can't EXACTLY answer it myself for obvious reasons. Does it hurt to have a miscarriage? I've heard it does, but I'm still not sure. 

Here's the synopsis of the sequel:

Shortly after our Cele and Galadriel marry (Like, seriously, SHORTLY!), they want to start a family. Tshhh, they should settle down a bit before, don't you think? Anyway, they think it will be easy, but unfortunately, it's a little harder than they thought. 

Galadriel goes through heaps, she gets depressed, sick (Elves don't get sick, I've heard that one before…but I was just thinking, maybe she can get sick from all the hurt she's feeling.) but Cele's still there for her (sweeet), there's more interaction with other characters…I might give Melian and Galad a special bond…Hmmm…oooooo, well. Yeah. That's all I have so far. How does that sound? Kinda angsty maybe, but it has to have a happy ending. Well, it doesn't REALLY have to, but seriously, we all know they had Celebrian in the end, so I must say that is quite happy. Maybe I won't stop it there. Arg, I dunno. 

Haven't thought of a title, but here's the BASELINE:

Ever wondered why Celeborn and Galadriel only had one child? 

(If there's another reason, I don't wanna hear it!!!! LOL, j/k. Maybe there is another reason, but this is my take on it! :P)

Sooooo…suggestions, anyone? Any suggestions, plot-wise, my writing-wise, anything! Leave a review, or send me and email at: PsYcHo_Me_123@hotmail.com 

I've got MSN Messenger as well, if anyone wants to add me there. Anyway, the questions above are the only ones I can think of at the moment, but you understand why I need the answers. If you can think of anything else that may help me, by all means, think then say away to your hearts content!  

Also, remember, I like constructive criticism, I like compliments, I don't care about insults- they can't hurt me anymore, and also: flames are accepted too. :D:D Since I can't use my heater at the moment, flames will be used to warm my feet up whenever they're cold. 

So yeah, thanks for your help (if you do decide to anyway), and I'll be posting soooon. I hope. 

Also, as a last note thingy: Has anyone heard of a movie called 'Rain'? It's excellent. A bit slow moving at times, but it's for emphasis I think. It's based on a book, and it's a New Zealandish film, so I dunno if it's only been released in NZ and Aus, but it's great. Here's the site, if anyone wants to check it out: 

www.rainthemovie.com 

I'm not necessarily advertising, because I have started writing a fanfic for that too….maybe I'll start posting on my website, or request a Rain section…I dunno. LOL, I don't even know how to get a section in. But I have started a fanfic on that, I'm writing a story about a dog called Pepper, I've finished Silent Sobs, I've started a Harry Potter fic,  another lord of the rings fic- so I'm busy, but I love it! Anyway, I'll leave you all scratching your heads, bored, annoyed, feeling very entertained indeed, or…whatever. OK, OK, I'm going! Yes! I'm going!

*Waves Buh-bye* 


End file.
